Not Another Adventure Story
by RenDaKid
Summary: Okay, so this is a story that I made originally intended for my OC but i felt that it could be used for Rin and Len so, I did. Please enjoy, this is my first ever fanfic and I don't usually write I thought myself to be more of a comic artist. SO PLEASE REVIEW


My story starts when I decided it was a pleasant Saturday afternoon to go out for a little adventuring, I was in my bedroom sitting on my backless chair at my desk reading Japanese comics. For you people my name is Rin, Rin Kagamine. I had to double check the weather on my phone, and it agreed that it looks liked a nice day. I replaced my sleepwear consisting of a white tank top and yellow boxers and go into my boot cut light colored denim jeans, a yellow collared shirt, and my favorite light-weight but cozy yellow sweater not to mention my giant white bow headband. I galloped downstairs to stick my jet black boots on, and made sure I had my cell phone, keys, orange shaped wallet, and I was out that door.  
When outside, I heard the birds twittering, it was a great spring day. I paced off the porch and strolled onto the sidewalk. The weather was warmer then I thought, but the wind flowing through my short blonde hair was comforting. I roamed the streets for about half an hour inspecting to clothing stores, parks, and food stands. Suddenly without warning, rain began to pour.  
I starting sprinting, but home was not a option, for it was already too far from my reach and I would be drenched by the time I arrived back. Then I spotted the old haunted house, and bolted inside. Luckily I had only suffered several drips of water. It was dark so I used the key chain flashlight on my keys and I started examining the, so called, "haunted house". It was everything I imagined, the decor was placed in a Victorian setting. The curtains where delicate white frills but turned yellow due to age, the floors where dusty but I saw that it had sturdy dark wood floors blanketed by a royal blue floral rug with yarn rimming.  
The furniture was cloaked by dusty white cloths, I could discern a coffee table and a couch facing a fireplace. I decided to take a rest on the couch, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming for when I woke up I was on the floor of what seemed to be a dark underground tunnel. It was dark, cold, and wet no to mention the feel of a terrible draft. I was about to break down but I heard voices and decided to glance out to sight what or who it was. I almost shrieked for what I witnessed where two horrifying beasts communicating with one another.  
Thoughts racing through my head, I had no idea what was happening, I checked my phone, dead. The two fiends with snake tails, red leathery skin for the head and upper part of their body. Hair that's raven black long to the hips, it reminded me of Satan. I now managed to calm myself down after five minutes, and listen in to their discussion. They were reveling that they had the enemy prince in their grasp and they would end him, tonight. Even if I was stuck in this foreign world, I was curious to what kind of "prince" they were talking about. I started pacing everywhere, dodging guards and making sure I didn't create a sound.  
It was extremely irritating but while I was running I heard someone call out to me. I spotted who the voice belonged to a person, not a beast, so I crept over. There I saw a beautiful, though dressed in rags, individual behind bars. His eyes shone like blue pearls and his hair shone like the sun tied up in a small ponytail, and I think I spotted some elf ears. He started talking his name is Len he asked me what I was, for he had never eyed such a creature like me his entire life as prince. I said I was of a different world, he seemed to understand for some reason, maybe of my clothes and my lack of elf ears that he knew and my giant white bow headband.  
Next he asked me to quest his armor, and when I turned around there it was. The silver suit adorned with dragon-like embroidering and a velvet gold cape with a very long sword, on the other side of the room, how did I miss that? Clutching the suit I raced back to him, it was hard considering it was heavy. The suit was now in front of him and with a touch he instantly he merged with his suit, with a big bang. Soon guards flushed in but by then Len was holding me and flew upwards using his sword to shatter the stone ceiling. We soared across the light blue but blended with white clouds sky, below oceans of green trees and the occasional brown patches and mini houses, for the villages.  
By the time we arrived at the white medieval castle with brown roofing it was near night for the sky was dark orange. We landed in the courtyard full of rose bushes and thick green grass with a fountain in the middle of it all. The servants of both genders came bustling in, they all seemed rejoiced to see the prince once more. He was still holding me so I decided to remind him I'm still here by knocking on his armor.  
Then Len decided to wise mouth me by asking, who's there, and I retorted that he should know who it is. He chuckled, then ordered two maids to get me ready for bed. One maid had short brown hair and brown eyes named Meiko the other with green hair and green eyes named Miku since miku had longer hair she wore it into a bun with matching stereotypical maid dressed flowing to their knees, but the color to their matching Meiko was in red and Miku was in green. The two lead me out of the courtyard and through the marble covered floors. They bathed me in a huge porcelain bathtub, even in the relaxation it is still weird to have someone bathe you, then dress me in a yellow velvet night gown. I got the royal treatment. I proceeded to follow them to a room larger than the downstairs of my house.  
On the left side were wooden shelves packed with books, three inch thick books varying in colors from dark blue, red, green, and brown. On the right, a wide mahogany wardrobe, wider than my arm span, and a white vanity next to it. The bed was in between two large windows dressed with red curtains. The bed was white with awning layered with green bedding, the walls where also white and the floor was all marble. The servants said their good nights and left.  
While in bed I couldn't sleep, I really wanted to go home. Then I heard knocking at the door, it was Len. He asked if I couldn't sleep while walking to rest on the left side of the bed, I didn't answer and looked down. Next he announced the war between his kingdom and enemy was to commence at noon, I looked up in shock. I was about to speak but he cut me off, he said that he would summon his best sages to send me home.  
All I could say was if we would ever meet again, and he pinky promised me. The next morning Meiko and Miku brought me my original clothes, all cleaned, and show me to my next destination. Len was there and used his arm to direct me up the stone platform but before I went up he bestowed to me a silver locket with a cursive L on it. When I was up on the platform eight priests dressed in red robes came in, their heads bald, and started chanting. I shouted my last farewells to my three good friends as wind swirled around me and I closed my eyes.  
I opened them and I was on the dusty sheet covered coach again. It stopped raining, so I wandered home. Four months past, and the adventure seemed that it occurred just yesterday. I was beholding the locket, it glimmered, then suddenly I got the idea to visit the haunted house, so I got dressed in a yellow shirt and jeans and put on navy blue sneakers, not forgetting my giant white bow over my head. I saw huge white trucks along the way, and when I got to the house men in messy clothes moving furniture. Was someone moving in? Then I spotted that flow of long purple hair so I blurted out, Len?! He turned abruptly and started charging at me and gave me a tremendous embrace while exclaiming my name. This is a foreshadow of a new adventure.


End file.
